


American Idiot

by honorablejackass



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Hispanic Character, Language Barrier, Minor Explicit Language, Non-Powered OC, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorablejackass/pseuds/honorablejackass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Castillo never really traveled much; Never even left California besides short trips to Mexico. A new change in scenery was often relished in, however, moving to Paris, France was a little— much. Though the food was good and the view was great, Isaac finds living in a whole new country kinda difficult. With a bratty classmate constantly trying to put him down and long shifts at the Zoo his uncle owned, his new life was a bit stressful. </p>
<p>Though there was one thing for certain that guaranteed excitement. If being put in constant danger meant seeing the totally cool, and pretty hot, superheroes of Paris, then it was all worth it. Why oh why did the people of France have to be so damn attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue in Italics is English

    Paris was a beautiful city to live in; Colorful and full of life. Never in Isaac’s wildest dreams did he ever think that one day he would live in such a clean city like Paris, France. And to live so close to the Eiffel Tower was unbelievable! Every morning as he made his way to school, the tower would glisten in the sun, like a shiny toy. It looked just like it did on TV, only much, much bigger.

 The view from his bedroom window was a vision. The desert terrain and streets littered with trash from his previous home was gone. In its place was the picture of every struggling person’s dreams! Though he missed his home back in California, especially the surrounding mountain landscape, Paris was incredible.

 Except for one measly detail.

 “Umm… What— for is room I go?” Isaac asked the two girls in front of him, his face burning in embarrassment.

 French was a bitch to learn.

 The two girls, both seemingly his own age. The shorter one with bright blue eyes and hair split into pony tails looked at him with an expression that was international for ‘WTF’. Despite his embarrassment, Isaac laughed. It was a rather funny face. She had the look down to a ‘T’; as though she pulled that particular expression often. The girl standing beside funny face girl nudged the other in the stomach with her elbow none to gently which in turn ‘woke’ her from her befuddlement.

 “C-come again?” She stuttered. Isaac blinked once, then twice, before shrugging with a sheepish grin.

 Isaac knew coming to school so shortly after moving to a whole new country was a bad idea. He protested greatly, pleading to do a year of homeschooling and learning the language well enough before attending high school.Uncle Otis, his current guardian, refused.

  _“A few months in a setting that requires you to speak and listen in French will help you much faster than even ‘Duolingo’, nephew.”_

 If Uncle Otis was in his position, he’d eat those words. However, there was one sentence that he practiced day and night in preparation for a situation like this. His quote on quote “Life preserve.”      

 So with a grin brighter than his future and a posture straighter than his sexuality, Isaac turned to the two girls and said:

 “Please excuse me, my American is showing.”

 The girls both uttered a long ‘Ooohh’ in realization before they smiled gently back at him. The taller one nodded a second later before pointing at herself:

 “Alya.”

 Then at her blue eyed friend:

 “Marinette.”

 “Marrion net?” Isaac tried pronouncing, his accent greatly butchering Alya’s pronunciation.

 “Non, non. Mary— un— et.” She repeated slowly, pronouncing each syllable with such delicate precision that made Isaac inwardly grin.

 “Marygonef.”

 “Marinette.”

 “ _Marry my pet_?”

 “Marinette,” the blue eyed girl repeated before the other could open her mouth. Isaac smiled at the shorter girl and nodded as though he came to a sudden realization.

 “Ohhh! _Mary’s going to the vet_!” The girls groaned in unison, simultaneously looking into the sky as though asking god why they were saddled with the American idiot. However, they were very much good sports as they gave up on his lack of French name pronunciation skills. Motioning for the paper in his hand, Isaac gave Alya the schedule the office had given him upon his arrival.

 The teen boy watched passively as the girls studied the scrap paper. Allowing them a moment to ponder over his classes, Isaac took the spare moment to gander at his new school. It was almost surreal, as though a team spent hours drawing what an ideal high school would look like. Though small compared to his old school back in California, the courtyard was in no way lacking personal space. The stairways on either side of the building lead to the second story classrooms.

 Each, from his vantage point, had a giant window to the outside world. The rooms bright from natural sun peeking through the spotless glass. The neatly groomed plants and shrubbery lined the walls greatly astounded Isaac. He marveled over the as they all appeared so healthy and green compared to the dry bushes back home. His favorite detail about the school, besides the clear view of the eiffel tower, was the windowless skylight above them. Where as his old school prided themselves in security, locking every gate and door during school hours, this place screamed open air and freedom.

 He only hoped the beautiful scenery of Paris matched the personalities of his classmates. However, looking back at the two girls who finally finished looking over his schedule, Isaac doubted there was a mean bone in either of them. Their bright eyes and genuine smiles instantly put him at ease. Isaac knew he chose the right people for help, after all, he was an excellent judge of character.

 “You’re in our class!” Marinette squealed excitedly. Though Isaac didn't understand a word the girl said, he couldn’t help but get excited along with her. Bouncing in place with glee, Isaac grinned at the girls happily.

 “What?”

* * *

  
     “Alright class, as you can see we have a new student joining us here today!” The woman Isaac assumed was his teacher announced. Standing beside her in front of the class, Isaac waved cheerily at the assorted teenagers. Isaac found it crazy how insanely attractive all his new peers were. All brightly colored, as though they were inspired by a Skittles packet.

 Isaac received many waves and staged whispered ‘Bonjours’ in return before the teacher continued speaking after her pause.

 “This is Isaac Castillo, Transferring all the way from the United States! Unfortunately, Isaac is not fluent in French so I expect you all to remain patient and assist him should he need it.” Isaac smiled during the teacher’s speech, not understanding a lick but hearing his name said in a strong, foreign accent made his stomach feel the warm fuzzies.

 A blond boy in the front row raised his hand causing Isaac’s attention to shoot towards him.

 “Yes, Adrien?” the teacher called.

 “I was tutored in English since forever so if you’d like, I can play translator for him.” The blond boy said with a happy smile. The teacher clapped her hands in joy as she nodded at the teen gratefully.

 “That is fantastic, Adrien! I’m sure you will provide Isaac excellent assistance. Would you boys mind sharing a desk?”

 “Not at all, teacher lady! There’s enough room for all three of us here!” The boy sitting beside the blond laughed.

 Isaac glanced back and forth between the three during the exchange, his face masked in confusion. Seeing the look, the blond boy, Adrien, waved at him.

“ _You can sit with us over here!”_ the teen said in perfect, wonderfull English.

  _“Oh my god, I love you!”_ Isaac cried as he ran over and jumped over the desk to sit in the empty spot between the two teens. The brown eyed teen thanked both boys individually as he settled more comfortably in his seat, garnering a stifled laugh from both teens as he wiggled his body dramatically.

 “I’m Nino, nice to meet you dude!” Nino greeted enthusiastically followed by Adrien’s translation following a split second afterwards.

 “Same to you, man. Thanks for letting me into your space,” Isaac cheerfully replied. The teen waited a moment for Adrian to translate for him before turning to the two girls sitting directly behind him. “And thank you too for helping me out back there. I don’t think i would have ever found my way here otherwise.”  

 Isaac watched with interest as Marinette stuttered and reddened as Adrian spoke to them. The girl had it bad with a capital B. Isaac looked towards Alya who noticed his sly look as she rolled her eyes at the other girl. So it wasn’t a well kept secret that Marinette was crushing hard on his new translator. Though, as Isaac turned to peek at the blond from the corner of his eye, Adrian didn’t seem to outwardly acknowledge the girl. He was either very good at ignoring her obvious crush or he was very oblivious.

 Either way, Isaac was sure that however this played out, it will lead to endless amusement for him.

 “Um, excuse me, Miss Bustier!” A nasally voice screeched from the other side of the classroom. “Why does he get to sit next to Adrian? I have been demanding to sit in that seat since day one and he's only been here for what, five seconds? Why does he get special treatment?” A blonde girl whined dramatically.

 “But, Chloe,” Another voice rang from the back of the room. “Isaac needs to sit next to Adrian for help. Didn’t you hear? He doesn’t speak French very well.”

 “Well it’s not my fault the new kid is stupid.”

 “Chloe!” several voices rang out in shock.

 “Chloe you apologize right now or I will send you to the headmaster's office!” Miss Bustier shouted.

 “For what?!” Chloe screeched, her voice tinged in hostility. “For speaking the truth? Why come to a country and not bother learning how to speak the native language? He’s lazy and idiotic. I say we send him to the back of the room and let him figure it out on his own; Where we can’t see or hear him! Why must Adrian get stuck with the retarded American?”

 The class sat in shock at the harsh words coming from Chloe’s mouth. A few minutes passed in silence before the blonde girl became even more enraged. She stood from her seat, ignoring the shouts from Miss Bustier to leave the room as she strolled over to stand in front of the new transfer.

 “Are you just going to sit there and do nothing?” She shouted in his face as she leaned in, her hands braced against the desk. “Do I have to spell it out for you? No one wants you here! Especially not Adrian. He has better things to do than hang out with you.”

 “Chloe that’s enough!” Marinette shouted as she stood from her desk to stare down at the blonde girl. Isaac looked back and forth between the fuming girls in complete confusion before turning back to look at the enraged blonde girl, Chloe, once more. Boy did she look upset. Adrian put a sympathetic hand on Isaac’s shoulder, offering his silent support as the two girls continued their stare off. In fact, many of the students were giving him the same concerned look, each mixed in with varying amounts of anxious fear.

 It was like they were waiting for something to happen to him as they collectively held their breaths. Isaac glanced around the room in confusion as the heavy air settled in the classroom. He looked over to Nino then Adrian for guidance but received no explanation or translation. The silence was becoming unbearable and awkward as the seconds passed by. Finally, not being able to handle the steadying gazes and harsh tone from the Chloe girl, Isaac turned facing forward in his seat; the movement eliciting every eye that wasn’t on him before towards him.  

 With a huge grin, Isaac looked into the agitated blonde’s blue eyes and stood slowly from his seat. Several gasps and whispering was heard in room as Chloe staggered back slightly. Suddenly, after a moment’s hesitation, Isaac thrust his hand forward and clasped Chloe’s hand tightly in his own as he shook it excitedly.

 “ _Sorry, didn’t catch anything you said. Was I being rude again? I didn’t know I had to introduce myself to everyone. How embarrassing!”_ Isaac said as Adrian quickly translated for the class. Chloe wretched her hand away from the still smiling teen and held the appendage to her chest as though she were burned.

 “Uggh! How dare you touch me! My father will be hearing of this and he’ll make sure you’ll be shipped off to the first uninhabitable island available!” Chloe shouted as she turned to storm out of the classroom, followed by a distressed looking redhead quickly running after her.

 “Do you want some hand sanitizer, Chloe? I’m sure i have some in my bag!”

 Isaac looked down at Adrian, his face contorted into shock.

“ _Was it something I said?”_  Adrian gave a startled laugh before translating once more to the class that elicited a whole round of surprised laughter. As the noise died down with the help of Miss Bustier’s prompting, a hand fell on Isaac’s shoulder, Turning to the source, Alya gave the teen a huge grin and big thumbs up.

 “Finally someone that’s immune to Chloe’s treatment!”

 “Yeah, dude!” Nino shouted, bringing Isaac’s attention to him. “That was seriously awesome, bro!” Isaac smiled confusedly at the two teens as he sat down before turning his attention to Adrien.

 “ _What happened?”_ Isaac muttered to him.

 “ _I’ll explain later,”_ Adrien whispered back.

 

* * *

 

    “ _So Paris turned to a real world equivalent version of a comic book and negative feelings turn people into supervillains. Though I shouldn’t worry because two superheroes usually come out and save the day?”_ Isaac repeated dazedly after the thorough rundown Nino and Alya gave him. The teen looked back at Adrien, silently asking if he got everything.

 “ _Chloe has been the cause of a few Akuma transformations before,”_ Adrien sighed sadly.

  _“So that’s why everyone was looking at me like that!”_ Isaac shouted in realization. “ _You all thought I was gonna get butt hurt and turn evil. Talk about high school drama, man! And to think I thought I lived in a sketchy neighborhood before,”_ he laughed.

 The four teens, (Adrien, Ayla, Marinette, and Nino) stared at him in wonder for a moment; Each giving each other silent looks before their gazes settled on Adrien, finally.

  _“Well, um— you seem to be taking this rather well?”_ Adrien coughed. Isaac shrugged as he took a long sip of his water bottle before smiling wistfully at the landscape.

 " _You ever hear of those houses that go for sale much cheaper despite its retail worth? Real estate agents are, by law, required to tell potential buyers if there were any deaths, crimes, even murders that happened in the home. A lot of people immediately turn away from such beautiful home because of the stigma. Some even believe the houses would undoubtedly be haunted.”_ Isaac paused, letting Adrien catch the others up before continuing. “ _If I had a chance to live in a huge house at half the cost, I’d jump at the opportunity. My new ghostly roommates would be an awesome dinner party story to share!”_

 The four looked at him as though he’d suddenly sprouted a second head. Isaac laughed naturedly as he offered them all a piece of candy from his stash in his bag. Shrugging at their refusals, Isaac popped a piece of spicy candy.

  _“Basically what I’m trying to say is that Paris is the nicest place I ever stepped foot in. I couldn’t care less about the inner dangers; I assure you, even with all these super powered baddies running around, this is like three steps up from my home town. Besides, I love superheros! It’s like Jump City here! Minus the team of heroes and giant building shaped like a T, obviously.”_

 The four teens smiled slightly. Though it was a bit oddly put, anyone who could brush aside the weird going ons of Paris could definitely handle themselves should the situation call for it. But that was all just talk, the real discussion will be had once Isaac witnesses a Akuma attack himself.

 “Spittin’ straight wisdom, dude.” Nino said as he stood and stretched from his sitting position at the steps in front of the school. “Well I don’t know about you guys but I gotta get going. Homework to do and food to eat!”

 “Same here. My mom is probably waiting for me now. I think she’s going to work overtime at the hotel today, too. I wanna catch her before she leaves.” Alya said while shooting the other three a smile. “I’ll catch you all later!”

 Nino and Alya began to walk away, though not before the girl turned and gave Marinette a searching look. Isaac laughed a little at the display which did not go unnoticed by Adrien.

 “ _What’s so funny.”_ The blond asked. Isaac’s eyes shot from Adrien over to Marinette who sat beside him. The girl was silently freaking out, pleading with him with her eyes to keep quiet. Isaac nodded slightly before turning his attention back to Adrien.

 “ _You guys got real life superheroes! That is beyond cool. What are they like? From what I hear, both of you had some dealings with them in person before.”_

 Adrien laughed as he started describing both Ladybug and Chat Noir to the other boy. During his tale, Isaac shot a look to Marinette who after noticing no change in Adrien sent him a grateful look. With Adrien, and some input from Marinette and Google, Isaac had a pretty good image in his head of the two superheroes.

 They three teens sat talking on the staircase. Isaac picking up a few French words with the help of his new friends. During that time Marinette managed to speak to both boys clearly, with no trace of a stutter or shriek in her words. Though Marinette doubted she would ever be able to hold a decent conversation with Adrien if it weren’t for the fact she was more distracted in attempting to communicate with Isaac than anything.

“Chat New are?” Isaac repeated before Marinette chuckled with a smile.

 “Pronouncing names really isn’t your thing is it?” She said. Isaac, shrugged at her in response but continued to work the sound out under the guidance of the blond teen.

 “Chat Noir?”

 “Oui! Oui! _You’re getting the hang of it now, Isaac!” Adrien complimented._

  _“Ha! Thanks man!”_ Isaac said before taking out his phone and glancing at the time. “ _Oh crap! I’m late! I was supposed to feed the the apes today!”_ Isaac hurriedly stood from his seat and began to run down the street after giving a short wave goodbye to the two bewildered student. Marinette and Adrien stared after him for a few short seconds before robotically turning to each other.

 “Well he’s sure… interesting, don’t you think?” Adrien muttered to the blue eyed girl after telling her what the hazel eyed teen said.  

 “Feed the apes?”

 “What?”

 “He said— that um— Apes feeding? Um—” Marinette babbled. She paused in her squabbling and clenched her eyes tight while taking a deep breath. She looked back at Adrien, looking for confidence she knew she had somewhere deep inside her and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a familiar voice.

 “ _Crap! Hey Adrien, Marinette! Can you point me the direction to the Zoo? I’m completely lost here!”_ Isaac shouted from across the street, looking completely winded.

 “So that’s what he meant by apes,” Adrien muttered before pointing to the opposite direction Isaac ran off to.

 “ _Thanks dude!”_

 “Well there he goes— again,” Adrien chuckled. Marinette stood frozen before slowly turning to Adrien in hopes she could finally ask him out to the movies but the moment was lost when Adrien too took out his smartphone. “Man, I gotta head out too! I’ll see you tomorrow, Marinette!”

 Yeah. Moment gone.   

 


	2. New phone, who dis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets to see Paris' heroes in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture of Isaac in this chapter. The Deviantart link is mine. Please ignore the Kwami and super powered version of Isaac. I do not intend to make him a hero in this story. I just had a little fun creating his alter ego. Though I may use the idea in other way.

     Of course Isaac knew who Adrien Argeste was. The teen model was everywhere, even back home in California. Magazines, posters, commercial advertisements; Argeste’s face was literally plastered everywhere. Some of Isaac’s old classmates used to talk about him all the time. Especially back in middle school when the teen model just started out. Being that he was the same age as them, many girls, and quite a few boys, fantasized over the blond eye candy.

And to be honest, Isaac could see why.

Adrien was seriously good looking. His perfectly styled hair to his bright green eyes. The teen was like a dream! Like the scene in Inside Out with Riley’s perfect boyfriend. Though Isaac had to admit he didn’t recognize the guy during school the previous day as he was really bad with remembering faces. The only reason Isaac connected the dots was because his Uncle kept a few magazines in the Zoo main office and immediately recognized the face of his helpful translator.

“ _Holy shit, I’m friends with a model!” Isaac yelled at his uncle from across the counter. Uncle Otis snorted while looking over the paperwork in front of him, his attention never drifting._

“ _Language, nephew,” the man chided. “This is a family friendly environment.”_

_“But, Uncle Otis! This hot piece of ass can may as well be your future nephew in law!” The teen shouted._

_“What happened to your ‘Polynesian Goddess’ you kept raving on about?” The man questioned, humoring the boy with his rather interesting imagination. These sort of conversations weren’t all that surprising to him anymore._

_“Alas, Uncle,” Isaac said dramatically with a hand over his heart. “Her heart belonged to another.”_

_“Sorry to hear that, kid.”_

_“I’m not. Her boyfriend is hot! Maybe one day they’d even be open to a third party.”_

_“What about Adrien?”_

_“Uncle,” Isaac said, pausing for the sake of entertainment value. “My heart is large enough for a harem of lovers. Plus, this is Paris! The city of love~. Don’t you dare ruin this for me.” The man chuckled under his breath before glancing at his nephew. Such an odd boy._

_“As long as you use protection, my boy.”_

_“Of course, Uncle. I’m not that reckless.” Isaac said with a pout._

_“Not reckless my ass! Didn’t you climb into the Gorilla cage your first day here?”_

_“Language, Uncle!” Isaac sassed. “I needed to insure them that Hamabe was a true hero and that his death will not be in vain!”_

_“Well… They sure did take a strange liking to you.”_

_“Who wouldn’t love me? My personality draws in beings of every species,” Isaac said before shaking his head sullenly. “It’s my curse to bare.”_

_“No— I’m pretty sure they confused you with their young.”_

_“....Rude.”_   

Adrien was honestly turning out to be a gift sent from the heavens. Isaac felt loads more comfortable going to school knowing there was someone there to help him and while he was still building up his French vocabulary, Isaac figured he shouldn’t stress as hard over it as he had leading up to class that morning.

Glancing down at his phone’s clock, Isaac sighed in relief seeing that he still had a little less than an hour to finish getting ready and head to school. The prospect of being late always gnawed in the back of his head. The anxious feeling of knowing he was tardy for school or an appointment never failed to screw with his head.

The teen sighed as he stretched his arms over his head, groaning in relief as an audible ‘CRACK’ resounded throughout his empty bedroom. He hadn’t bothered unpacking any of his belongings except for his clothes as his Uncle had agreed to let him paint his room to whatever he pleased. His room was actually was actually previously used for storage, files and boxes filled with property from the Zoo used to clutter the whole space. Now that those were cleaned out, the room had actually proved to be quite spacious.

The slanted, low ceilings gave the illusion of confinement but the large window that stretched from the wall to part ways up the ceiling greatly made up for it. Isaac loved that window. It was easy to open and the sliding shutters was an awesome touch. He usually kept the shutter open though as the sky, day or night, was always fun to look at. The left wall was made of brick, reminding Isaac of his many trips to Los Angeles as a kid. The door to his room was actually a wooden trap door on the floor. It was easy to open both ways which gave the teen boy a piece of mind when he first saw it. He really didn’t want to get stuck.

Though there was currently no furniture besides a twin sized mattress on the floor and laundry basket full of his clothes, Isaac really did feel at home. His Uncle did a real good job at making him feel comfortable despite his sudden uprooting.

Grabbing a fresh change of clothes at random, Isaac ran to the conjoined bathroom to change and freshen up. While he usually prefered showering in the morning, working at the Zoo all afternoon the day before forced him to change his hygiene regimens. Glancing down at his orange button up shirt with little palm trees scattered across the fabric made Isaac snicker. He and his Uncle seemed to share similar fashion sense, or lack of. The teen straightened out the slightly wrinkled, dark green T-shirt he wore under the first before pulling on his red sneakers; Well more burgundy now due to the dirt that clung to them.

His hair, despite being long and a bit curly, was an easy fix. All he had to do was grab and twist then secure with a hair tie leaving a messy bun on the back of his head. A few strands of hair stubbornly got free but Isaac didn’t bother wrestling them back into place. It was a losing battle so in the end he just left them alone.

When that was done, Isaac reached for the on accessory he owned; a pair of yellow goggle. The teen slid them over his head and let them rest around his neck. Smiling at his reflection in the mirror, Isaac moved to leave but stopped after glancing back at his hair. Somehow losing his hair tie had become such a common occurrence and know that the loose tresses would become troublesome, Isaac made a split decision in grabbing a few multi colored hair ties and sliding them onto his wrist like bracelets. And who knows, maybe someone later on might be in need of hair tie.         

Nodding in approval, Isaac left the restroom to grab his backpack after throwing all of his assignments as well as the paperwork and permission slips he had his Uncle sign earlier inside. Just as he was about to turn towards the trap door, a slight breeze hit his thighs. Looking down, Isaac shrieked at his bare legs as he quickly threw on a pair of brown, knee length shorts over his Spider-Man boxer briefs. How Isaac didn't notice as he tied his shoes earlier will forever remain a mystery to him. After he double checked that his appearance was in order, the teen then made his way carefully down the ladder and made his way to the kitchen. Seeing his Uncle missing, presumably at work already, and grabbed a strawberry pop-tart to eat on the way to school.

The teen boy made sure to plaster on his brightest smile as walked toward the school. He was used too disarming people's suspicious thoughts that way. Isaac took a huge bite of his pop-tart, making sure to flavor the artificial pastry as he knew the damn box of them cost his uncle seven euros; Nearly eight US dollars! While Isaac appreciated the sentiment, knowing his Uncle provided him these unnecessary luxuries made him feel guilty. Like he was financially burdening the man. 

Nearing the school building, Isaac waved at a few classmates he recognized and a few that he didn't. Quickly wrapping the single pop-tart left in it's package and dropping it in his short's pocket, Isaac looked both ways before running across the street. It was a good thing he prided himself in being on time as he was almost fifteen minutes early before his first class. There were a few other students milling about but unfortunately Adrien nor Marinette, Nino, or Alya were among them. Swallowing down his disappointment, Isaac walked into the building, his smile a bit strained.

"Hey, Isaac, right?" A voice called from his left. Hearing his name, Isaac turned curiously and saw a rather tall boy in a red hoodie waving him over. Shrugging, Isaac smiled as he quickly made his way towards the taller male. The sweatshirt wearing boy laughed as he playfully punched the American teen's shoulder before introducing himself. "Names, Kim. We're in the same class but I didn't get the chance to say 'What's up' yesterday."

Isaac's smile dropped a bit, his face scrunching up as though he were in pain.

"I-I, umm— No understand well French," Isaac stuttered his cheeks crimson red as the other teen stared at him owlishly. The two stood in silence for a long moment before the taller teen laughed with a look of understanding.

"Forgot, Whoops," the other said before pointing at himself, similar to the way Alya did the day before. "Kim."

"Ahh," Isaac nodded with a small smile. " _Nice to err—_ umm, B-bonjour, Kim?" The taller teen chuckled at his tiny attempt at French. Kim put his hand to his chin, contemplating something before snapping his fingers and tugging out his cell phone. Holding up his fingers, signaling to Isaac to wait, Kim tapped on the screen before muttering something into the speaker. Before Isaac could attempt to ask what was happening, the taller teen thrust the phone out towards him as a synthetic voice rang through the phone's speaker.

**_"Does this thing work? Can you understand me now?"_ ** Isaac's eyes widened in shock as he nodded his head quickly. Kim grinned as he tapped on his phone again and waved his hand around his mouth. Getting at where he was going Isaac eyed the phone as he spoke, clearly as possible just in case.

" **Yeah, I understood. What application is that?"** Seeing Kim's happy look, Isaac figured it had translated correctly, or at least close enough for the other teen to understand. He watched as Kim muttered something back in French at his phone and waited a second as the voice filtered its speech.

**_"I-Translate! It's only fifteen euros per month to subscribe. I use it when my family from Vietnam come over."_ ** Isaac's shoulders dropped at the price of the app. Seventeen dollars didn't seem like much for such a cool app but paying for it monthly would definitely add up. Though working in his Uncle's zoo earned him a bit of spending money, Isaac didn't get his first paycheck until thursday, two days from now. Even then, he didn't have a checking account or debit card to register in the app store. Motioning for kim to start up his translator, Isaac told the teen that he sadly couldn't download the application at the moment.

**_"That's alright, dude! We can use my phone for now. Just thought you should know this thing existed in case you were ever in a tight spot."_ **  Isaac laughed and nodded his head in thanks. The two teens spoke through the phone for a while afterwards. Each asking a whole margin of questions to get to know each other. Kim mostly wanted to know about what America was like and the type of sport teams there was at Isaac's old school. Isaac stuck to asking Kim about the other kids in his class all while trying to ignore how firm the teen's chest looked under that red hoodie. Somehow the two ended up discussing Chloe, the girl who apparently wanted Isaac deported back to the states immediately. Hearing that made Isaac laugh for a long time. Turns out even in France he had to look out for 'la mirgra'.

**_"Wait, you're Hispanic? Does that mean you speak spanish?"_ ** Kim asked curiously.

**"Yeah. A lot better than my French I assure you. It's actually pretty cool, though. Some French words are really similar to Spanish so the more familiar words or phrases are a bit easier to understand. It's the accents and the speed of speech that throw me off my game."** Isaac explained as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Kim nodded in understanding, his lips forming an 'O' as the synthesized translation finished speaking.  

**_"Damn, that must be tough. I know from experience how hard that must be. Like my aunt talks so fast, dude it's crazy hard trying to get what she's saying in Vietnamese. It's cool that you know Spanish AND English though! And think about it, it won't be long before you get French down so that's like... Three languages under your belt."_ ** Isaac nodded with a huge grin. It did sound pretty cool. Though his smile slipped off his face when he caught sight of the blonde girl from yesterday slaughtering towards the stairway. Isaac had been a bit put off with how aggravated the girl was towards him the day previously. He hadn't known what set her off. Something about her screamed at Isaac to tread carefully and his gut feeling about people was usually never wrong. Even though she was extremely pretty, beautiful even, Isaac couldn't help but compare her to a rusted bust. Perfect yet, imperfect. She seemed like the mean girl from a every cliche high school movie trope. The very thought made him snort in laughter which in turn caused Kim to look at him curiously.

" _What's the joke?"_ Isaac heard from behind him. Spinning around, Isaac was met with Adrien's bright, dazzling grin. Smiling at the other teen, Isaac gestured to the phone that was still in Kim's hand. Nodding in understanding, Kim tapped on his phone and handed it to the American teenager.

**"Chloe reminds me of Regina George from 'Mean Girls'."** The synthesized voice rang out, however, much louder than the quiet drone it had been earlier with Kim. Isaac's eyes widened as the courtyard silenced and all heads turned to the phone in Kim's still hand. Isaac glanced at the taller teen whose shoulders were shaking in hushed laughter. Kim met his fearful eyes and shrugged apologetically, his response droned out by the sudden laughter at the blonde girl's expense. From across the room, Isaac could see her glaring daggers at him. Why? Regina George was an icon! Was everything that came from him going to become a personal insult?

The American teen watched as the blonde girl huffed and continued on her way; her nose high in the air and followed loyally by her ginger haired... Friend? Sabrina? He couldn't say for sure.

" _Well, I sure can see the similarities,"_ Adrien said with a hum of agreement.

_"Oh man. I didn't mean to insult her,"_ Isaac moaned as he dropped his face into his hands.

_"I know Chloe. You didn't much insult her as pour gasoline into an already lit fire,"_ Adrien replied with a rueful smile. " _I wouldn't worry about it too much."_

_"Normally I wouldn't either as I meant it as a joke but Isn't she the mayor's daughter? If anyone can deport me it would be her."_

" _Well, I wouldn't say deportation is really Chloe's style,"_ Adrien tried but only received pointed looks from both Adrien and Kim, who listened in on the conversation through his phone. _"Actually, Isaac, I think it may be best if you kept your distance from Chloe,"_ The blond sighed as he patted the dejected teen on his shoulder. While Chloe was mean spirited and very clever when she wanted to, Adrien doubted she would go as far as to force someone out of the country. Though it would be best for Isaac's sake to stay out of Chloe's radar as even with his language handicap, the girl would no doubt prove to be just as ruthless to him as anyone else crossed her path.

"I _really hate getting on people's bad sides,"_ Isaac sighed as he grabbed his bag from the floor and shrugged it on.

" ** _Do you usually get on people's wrong side?"_ ** Kim asked through his phone.

" _You'd be surprised by how many people back home threatened to jump me. I mean seriously, look at these dimples,"_ Isaac said as he turned to the other two boys while pointing at his cheeks. " _Who'd see me and say  I'm gonna beat that guy up.' I get that I could be annoying at times but come on, I'm adroable! I hate getting into disagreements!"_ Adrien chuckled slightly along with Kim who 'heard' him a few seconds afterwards. The three continued to walk towards their class as school was nearly in session.

" _Don't you ever get angry at people?"_  the blond asked.

_"Of course I do. Though I tend to try and forget about it quickly,"_ Isaac said before giving the two boys a quick side glance. " _Besides, every time I get too angry, my eyes start to water. Who'd ever take me seriously if I cry in the middle of a fight."_

* * *

 

   This was supposed to be her year; her year to shine and stand at the top! She's been in the team since day one of college! The bake sales, the car washes, candy grams, long hours, donations, and door-to-door fundraisers. That had been her! She had done it all! She was supposed to be captain! Not miss priss who could barely keep her feet off the ground. It was her who stayed up late at night to fix the tears in the team's uniform. It was her mom and her mom's mom that held that position on top of the pyramid. It was practically tradition for her to be cheerleading captain but _she_ took that from her. Miss priss wasn't the one to literally bleed for the team. It was her blood, sweat, and tears that guaranteed her that spot. The other girls thought by giving her the title as co-captain would appease her. She wasn't second best! No she deserved to be the head.

"Such frustration."

It was her SPOT!

"Such anger."

How dare they? HOW DARE THEY?

"Such... resentment. To be young again. What a shame they'd choose someone so unqualified rather than someone with talent such as yourself. Legacy, I give you the power to become a true leader but in turn, you must retrieve Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculeuses."

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

* * *

    Isaac hid the onslaught of giggles that threatened to erupt from his chest. He didn't have a chance to greet Nino as the teen had been late to class and Miss Mendeleyev's stern glare prevented either teen from speaking. Nino, however, would not and could not be detained. The teen spent most of the time in class showing Isaac his amusing doodles of the other students and the teacher herself. The boy seemed to have no artistic capability whatsoever as the drawings came out rough and pretty childish but the depictions were hilarious either way.

Nino had already drawn Chloe as a clown, Miss Mendeleyev as a turkey, Adrien as a superhero, Alya as a monkey, and Isaac as Uncle Sam. Isaac watched carefully over Nino's shoulder as he finished his final masterpiece, Marinette as a cupcake. It was so ridiculous to Isaac, along with the extreme boredom of math class that made him snort out loud. Suddenly going pale, Isaac head shot up to look at his teacher who stopped the lesson at the sudden interruption. From the corner of his eye, Isaac saw Nino quickly hide the page of drawings from the woman's sight. Luckily she didn't see it as her entire focus was on the wide eyed American.

"And pray tell what you find so funny about this equation, Mister Castillo?" Isaac may not have understood a word besides his name but this woman sure reminded him of Professor Snape. Adrien frowned and turned to Isaac to no doubtedly translate what the woman said but Miss Mendeleyev cut him off. "I was not speaking to you, Mister Argeste."

"But Miss Mendeleyev, Isaac doesn't speak French. I'm supposed to translate—"

"That is enough, Mister Argeste!" the woman shouted. Isaac gulped audibly as the woman gestured for him to stand from his seat and come to the front of the class. Seeing as both Adrien and Nino were pretty much glued to their seats in fear, Isaac saw the only way out of the three-person-bench was to go under the desk. Isaac ignored the woman's loud bark of disapproval as he crawled out and stood from the ground. The teen's mouth was dry as he shakily walked over to the woman who's cold glare didn't make the task any easier. Glancing back at the class showed that they were just as afraid, or afraid _for_ him, as he was. Well except for Chloe and Sabrina who watched with their lips stretched into smirks.

" _Mister Castillo, I did not realize you were so ahead of the class for you to think yourself able to goof off during my lesson."_  Isaac's mouth dropped open during the woman's speech. Her English was perfect! Or close to perfect as her accent was very, very strong. " _Pray tell what you found so funny that you had to disturb my class."_

Isaac licked his lips in nervousness as he quickly glanced back at Nino. The teen looked terrified but Isaac was not about to give away his new friend.

_"I—I remembered I still had my pop-tart from this morning in my p-pocket,"_ Isaac confessed as he reached in his pocket to pull out the silver wrappings. _"The company has this new promotion where they type out a funny joke on the packaging. I was gonna move the pop-tart from my pocket to my bag when I noticed the joke and, well, I thought it was pretty funny."_  The woman stared hard at Isaac and the silver wrapped pastry clutched in his hands before crossing her arms with a unamused expression.

" _Well let's hear it then."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Share the joke with the class. I'm sure we'd all appreciate it."_ Isaac's eyes widened in shock and tried to refuse but one stern look made him snap his mouth shut. The teen opened his mouth to start but Miss Mendeleyev coughed, bringing his attention back to her as she motioned for him to face the class. Isaac looked at the class, his eyes wide and his face pale. He looked over at Alya who gave him an encouraging smile and then at Nino who winced in guilt.

" _U-um why are pop-tarts filling so good at—"_

_"Mister Castillo, you can't seriously believe the class could enjoy the joke when hardly any of them speak English. That wouldn't be fair, now would it,"_ the woman said, cutting him off.

_"_ Miss Mendeleyev! That's not fair! Isaac can't speak French! How is he supposed to translate a joke in French?" Adrien cried out as he stood from his seat.

"Seriously, dude— I mean Miss!" Nino shouted as he too stood from his seat in shock. "You can't just put him on blast like that! That's, like, totally wrong!"

"Silence! I will not have my class fall into mutiny! Both of you sit down before I send all three of you to the headmaster's office!" She yelled. Both Nino and Adrien sat down instantly. "Now, if we may proceed. I'm sure Mister Castillo here may know more than he thinks."

"Psh, yeah right. Just look at him," Chloe said with a snort. "Those rags and that dumb face screams uneducated."

"Chloe," Marinette hissed.

"I can't be the only one who thinks it," the girl said as she watched Isaac with interest. "But I agree, Miss Mendeleyev. He totally wasted precious learning time, I think this little bit of embarrassment may do him some good."

"That's enough, Miss Bourgeois," the teacher said curtly. She then turned to Isaac and nodded. " _You may proceed."_

Isaac read over the joke on the wrapper quickly in his head a few times. 'Why are pop-tarts filling so good at math? Because it's whats inside that counts!' It wasn't even that funny to begin with. Well, it did bring out a chuckle when he read it that morning actually. In his head, Isaac tried translating the words he did know in French, however, words like 'filling,' 'inside,' and 'counts' that stumped him. He was also confused with 'whats' as he remembered distantly from 'Duolingo' that it was like a three syllable translation.

looking back at the teacher made Isaac flinch at her expectant gaze. He quickly looked back down at the wrapper and hesitantly opened his mouth but before he can utter a syllable, a loud BOOM echoed throughout the school. The walls shook at the crash's intensity as several students shouted in fright. Though Isaac was a bit relieved at the distraction, even he was shaken at the odd disturbance.

"Everyone quickly!" the teacher shouted as she ushered the students out of the room. "Find a safe place to hide!" Isaac watched frozen as everyone shouted in unison, he didn't understand what was happening. It was obviously a crisis situation but he was at total loss at how to proceed. As he watched the chaos in the classroom disapparate, a firm hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him out the door. Isaac yelped as he was suddenly running through the halls and down the stairs lead by a red headed boy.

"Nath! Over here!" A voice shouted from his left. The boy in front of him didn't stop as he pulled the severely confused teen under the staircase where a few of his classmates took refuge. "Thank goodness, you're alright!" a girl with a pixie cut cried as she pulled the redhead into a desperate hug. Before Isaac knew it, the tiny girl unlatched herself from the other boy and clung onto him just as tightly.

"Rose," someone called bringing the girl out of her hug attack.

"Oh, sorry, Isaac!" she cried. "I was just so worried!" Isaac shrugged, his face set in a grimace as fear settled into his heart. For all he knew, the school could have become a target for a terrorist attack! He did know what was going on. The redhead, Nath, shook him lightly from where his hand with still clenched tightly onto his arm. He hadn't let go which honestly did help Isaac feel a much more at ease.

" _T_ _hank you,"_ Isaac whispered. The redhead nodded with a small smile before finally letting go. The small group of six, which luckily contained Kim, huddled closely together under the staircase, just waiting. Isaac was glad to see a familiar face but he really needed to know if his other friends made it out alright as well as the other kids in the school. They didn't know where the threat was and most frightening, where the other's were. Isaac gave a shuddering breath as he brought up the courage to peek outside. Seeing nothing and most importantly, no one, Isaac slowly stood from his crouch position. The teen stopped from taking another step when a hand landed on his wrist. Looking back at, Isaac tilted his head curiously at the girl who held him back. Taking in her long black hair and curiously purple tips, Isaac sent her a questioning look. The girl shook her head, trying to pull him back down besides Kim but the other teen smiled slightly and carefully removed her hand from his wrist.

"I find... um other kids," Isaac whispered to tell the others. "Are scared or safe? I don't know." The five students looked pensive, no one said anything for a few seconds. Finally, Kim nodded and reached into his back pocket, pulled out his phone, and tapped on the screen. The larger male then handed Isaac the phone, the screen showing the familiar translator app.

_'IT'S ON MUTE. IT'LL TRANSLATE WHAT GET'S CAUGHT ON THE SPEAKERS. TYPE IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TRANSLATED IN FRENCH.'_ Isaac gave the teen a grateful smile as he clutched the phone more securely in his hands. Just as he was about to duck out, someone grabbed his hand that had the phone and pulled him backwards. Isaac stood in an awkward position as he watched a girl with short pink hair whisper something into the device.

' _BE CAREFUL,'_ The screen read once the girl let him go. Isaac nodded as he gave the group a tight smile. Turning his back on them, Isaac looked both ways before quickly sprinting to the other side of the courtyard. The teen absentmindedly thanked whatever deity out there that granted him such light steps at birth as hit footfalls hardly made any noise. As the teen nearly reached the other set of stairs, Isaac slid baseball style on his side, glad that the slick floors made the action as smooth as it was fun. Heart beating wildly in his chest, Isaac searched the small dark opening and sighed in relief when four pairs of eyes looked back at him in shock.

"Bro—" Nino started before he was silenced by the others. Isaac smiled at the boy, his hand shaking with adrenaline as he gave the teens a half wave. Looking down at Kim's phone still held securely in his hand, Isaac began to type quickly. Hitting the little arrow button, the American turned the phone over to the four students so they could read the text.

'SIX OTHERS UNDER THE OTHER STAIRS. HAVE YOU SEEN ANYONE ELSE?' Alya read quickly before looking up and sadly shaking her head no. The girl opened her mouth to say something else when the building shook once more, though this time, dust and large pieces of debris raining from the open roof. Isaac looked up, his heart racing as a piece of concrete hurdled towards his exposed legs. The teen gasped as he pulled his legs under the protection of the staircase quickly, managing to barely save his poor ankles and toes. Using whatever strength he had left from the sudden, scare Isaac used his legs to push him closer to the other four trapped students; Nino helping by swinging an arm across Isaac's chest and pulling him closer.

"Whoa," the teen muttered. Isaac nodded before dropping his head tiredly on the boy's shoulder. Hearing a groan from Alya, the others quickly turned their heads to the girl.

"I can't get any good footage of what going on from back here!" The girl whispered furiously as she tried to fit her phone comfortably in between the staircase steps. Nino groaned as he sat up slightly, jarring Isaac in the process, and swatted at the phone in the girl's hand.

"Seriously not the time for that, girl," the teen said. Isaac watched the interaction happen before remembering the app was still running in his hand. Grateful that he wasn't going to be forced to play charades anytime soon, the teen read/watched the two students fall into an argument made up entirely of agitated whispers. A poke on the back of Isaac's head made him twist his neck awkwardly to glance at the silent pair of students. After gesturing towards the phone, Isaac nodded and handed it to a girl with multiple buttons pinned to her shirt.

"Kim's?" she whispered to Isaac. The teen nodded as the girl began to type something before handing the phone back.

' _WHO ELSE WAS OVER THERE?'_  the phone read. Isaac swallowed, he didn't know any of their names besides K—. Eyes widening, Isaac gave the girl the name of his savior.

"Nath?" she whispered. Isaac nodded and watched the girl pull out her own phone to shoot a text. It didn't take long before her phone vibrated indicating she received a message. "Kim, Nathaniel, Alix, Rose, and Juleka are fine and together. They're trapped under the other set of stairs by a piece of concrete," the girl summarized.

"Yeah?" Nino said as he tried to kick a slab of heavy stone blocking their way. "Same boat here, dudes." Alya groaned as she crawled over and peeked under the free space between the concrete and staircase.

"Damn, I wouldn't be able to squeeze through," the girl said before looking at Nino.

"If you can't fit, I certainly wouldn't," Nino said shaking his head.

"Neither would we," the silent boy in the back said gesturing to himself and the girl practically squeezing the life out his arm. Isaac nearly smiled at the site, they would be cute together. Shaking his head at the random observation, Isaac looked at the hole Alya was talking about and winced. Her arm barely fit through the opening. There was no way any of them could crawl out. Looking around, Isaac saw a bit of light coming from above their heads. He moved a little to the side, pushing off of Nino before smirking and pointing up. The concrete blocked most of the way out but there was a small opening towards the top. Standing up, Isaac noticed that the hole was pretty easy to climb through if he had a little boost up. Though it would be a tight squeeze, Isaac figured he may be able to crawl through. 

'I THINK I CAN GET THROUGH _,'_ it read. Alya shook her head before speaking into the phone that was still in Isaac's hand.

'I _DON'T DOUBT IT, STRING BEAN, BUT I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA. WE SHOULD WAIT FOR HELP OR JUST HOPE LADYBUG FINDS US.'_ Isaac shook his head before typing out another message, his fingers shaking again.

'WHAT ABOUT MARINETTE OR ADRIAN? CHLOE AND SABRINA? I DIDN'T FIND THEM.' Alya looked conflicted for a moment before she sighed in defeat. She and Nino stood, their faces set in determination as they linked their hands together to help boost Isaac up. Isaac huffed out a breath as he clenched onto the to students shoulders for support and lifted one leg and placed his right foot in Nino's conjoined hands. Another breath and Isaac leapt a little to place his left foot in Alya's hands. The teen wobbled a little as he steadied himself. His arms stiffening as he felt Nino and Alya slowly raise him up until his chest reached the opening. Slowly, Isaac let go of both their shoulders before he quickly braced himself against the concrete barricade as virtergo set in. With both hands braced on either side of the concrete and wall, Isaac slowly lifted one leg over before swinging the other right after.

Isaac sat there for a moment as he took in a deep breath. The jump from the opening to the floor seemed a lot higher than it really was. With the inclusion of sharp debris and shattered glass, Isaac knew the fall wasn't going to be pleasant. Holding his breath and clenching his eyes tight, Isaac placed his hands under his thighs and pushed himself forwards out of the passage. Luckily Isaac didn't fall and landed on his feet though he still felt a sharp pain from the impact in his legs. He grimaced at the feeling but shook it off before turning his attention to the small opening at the bottom where he noticed Alya looking though.    

"No scared. I find help!" He whispered. Isaac didn't stay to hear a response. It wouldn't have mattered, anyways. Isaac hated running or exercising in general. He hated the feeling of sweat pouring down his forehead and how his shirt would cling to his back. It was gross and very uncomfortable but at the moment Isaac had to forget about his own comfort and think about the people depending on him at the moment.

The ground was covered in rubble and debris, making it ten times harder to safely navigate across the yard. The teen hissed as he stepped on an uneven section on the floor. Pain shot up his leg and to his calf, forcing him to his knees. Shaking off the sudden feeling of vertigo, Isaac quickly stood and continued his way across. He didn't know exactly why but Isaac followed the source of the loud BOOMS coming from the back of the school.

Isaac leaned on the wall directly next to an exit to catch his breath. He felt like he just completed the fitness pacer test. Isaac groaned pitifully, terrified at what he was going to see on the other side of the door. Hopefully some really strong, nice people who liked to save trapped teenagers from rubble. Stealing his courage, Isaac carefully, and as silently as he could, pushed open the door and peeked outside.

Directly standing in front of him with their back turned was a figure decked out in black leather. Isaac stifled a surprised giggle at the oddly dressed person standing a few feet away from him. The figure was obviously male and had a very, very nice body. The tight leather suddenly made sense to Isaac at that moment. If he had a body like that then he'd probably dress in a skin tight leather suit all the time.

" _My damn,"_ Isaac whispered with a grin, his previous fear suddenly forgotten. The blond haired S &M enthusiast head suddenly snapped around, acidic green eyes looking at Isaac in confusion. Isaac's heart fluttered and cheeks took on a cherry glow at the boy's attention. Though his face was covered by a mask, his chin and lips were a sight to behold. Heart pumping wildly, Isaac raised his arm and gave the male a finger wiggle in greeting. " _Heeellllo, gorgeous."_

The blond blanched visibly but Isaac wasn't deterred. The teen continued to stare silently with a dorky smile on his face. In the back of his mind, Isaac knew there was a reason he was here but he couldn't remember. Looking at the leather clad god fried his brain. The male 'god' cautiously walked over to the still Isaac and waved his arm in front of his face, trying to get his attention. Finally snapping out of his daze, Isaac held a up a finger and began to type on Kim's phone. The other male looked on curiously before the phone was handed to him. The blond looked up at the teens dazed grin then quickly glanced down at the phone.

'MY DAMN, SON. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MY WHOLE LIFE?'

The blond choked on his own spit as his head whipped up to stare at the grinning boy in front of him. Isaac was absolutely filthy at the moment, covered in dirt and dust from head to toe but he couldn't care less at the moment. The blond coughed, gathering himself for a moment before asking him if he was alright.

Repeat that once more.

Asking him if he was alright. In English.

Isaac's beautiful native tongue, English.

Isaac could have cried at how perfect the leather clad male was. Tall, at least taller than him, and handsome. The mask intensifying the real feelings he felt for the other male.

_"—you alright? Do you need help?"_ the blond repeated as he handed Kim's phone back to the other teen carefully. Isaac looked down at the momentarily conjoined hands with a wistful sigh. His eyes focusing on the way mister leather hand moved with such grace. Then, out of literally nowhere, the sight of Kim's phone hit Isaac like a runaway train; all perverted thoughts of mister leather's hands gone.  

" _Help! Yeah, I need help! My classmates are trapped under rubble! I don't think anyone is hurt but they can't get out from underneath the_ _staircases!"_  Mister leather listened with wide eyes as he glanced at the closed door behind Isaac. The male nodded his head before taking grabbing Isaac by his shoulder and leading him away from the school and to the curb. Isaac's eyes trained on how the other held his arm, his heart once again threatening to jump out of his chest.

" _Alright, I'll go help your friends but you need to stay here! I don't know where or if the Akuma will come back here."_

Akuma what now? Didn't he hear that from somewhere before? Oh yeah...

" _Chat Noir?"_ Isaac asked curiously.

" _Yes?"_   

" _Your Chat Noir?"_

"... _Yes?"_

" _Huh..."_  Isaac took a deep breath, his eyebrows furring downwards as he glance down at his shoes and hands clenched into tight fists. Then just as suddenly as his mood shifted, Isaac's head shot up; his eyes impossibly bright and mouth pulled into a huge grin. _"HOLY SHIT, A REAL LIFE SUPERHERO! IS THIS REAL LIFE?"_

Isaac's loud shout caused several things to happen at once.

One: A girl laughing maniacally wearing a weird, sorta gothic, cheerleader uniform floated down. Her arms were outstretched in a weird fashion and there was a bright pink megaphone dangling from her waist.  

Two: A pigtail sporting, red with black polkadots wearing, yo-yo swinging beauty dropped from the heavens not even two feet in front of Chat Noir and Isaac.

And three: Isaac nearly peeing himself in excitement and witnessing an honest to god real life superhero/villain standoff.

Isaac shrieked, his cheeks once again blushing a bright pink as he clapped his hands excitedly in front of him. Polkadots, or rather Ladybug, and the horror film cheerleader looked back at him with varying degrees of shock and confusion. Isaac didn't even glance back at Chat Noir as his attention now belonged solely on Ladybug. If Chat Noir was a god then Ladybug was a goddess! Isaac didn't know, nor cared, which religion worshiped these particular deities but someone seriously needed to call a priest as soon as possible because it looked like Isaac was going to need to be re-baptized.  

"Wao," the teen boy said with hearts in his eyes as he stared at Ladybug.

"Umm, Chat?" the girl asked, seemingly not caring about the cheerleader glaring daggers at the back of her head. "Why...?"

"Oh don't mind him, my lady," Chat said as he moved to pull the boy away from the impending fight scene. "It seems like he's just pawsitively excited to be here." Ladybug gave Chat Noir a dull look before motioning with her hand to move out of the way. Chat laughed and gave the girl a two finger salute before literally dragging Isaac further away. Isaac stumbled after the leather clad hero as he stared up at the other male adoringly. The taller male chuckled nervously before stopping and looking back at the now bawling ladies. He seemed to debate with himself silently before sighing and turning to Isaac with a stern look.

" _Stay,"_ the male said pointing to the ground Isaac stood on. _"Staaaaay. Don't move. Stay."_

" _Anything for you, gorgeous."_ Isaac mumbled, his head lolling to the side as he stared at Chat walking backwards towards Ladybug.

_"I mean it,"_ Chat warned. _"Stay. put."_  Isaac nodded in a daze which seemed to satisfy mister leather since he spun around and immediately jumped into action. The boy watched with extreme interest and pleasure as the two heroes expertly moved in unison. Chat's sudden inclusion didn't seem to deter her attacks. It was like watching two people communicate telepathically. Where Ladybug would move, Chat would match her intensity perfectly. Like watching a dance. They shouted and grunted, rolled on the ground and executed perfect air stunts. Watching them was like watching a comic book come to life. Isaac half expected tiny speech bubbles to appear at any moment as the two heroes fought with such passion and... flexibility.

Isaac slowly lowered himself to the ground and sat down heavily on the concrete floor. He was completely mesmerised by the action in front of him. He leaned forward slightly, holding his head up with one hand under his chin. The other held Kim's phone tightly in his fist. Quickly glancing down at the phone, Isaac grinned as he clicked on the home button and searched for the camera application. He alternated watching the duel between his search so it took longer for him to find it in the end. Tapping on the little camera icon, Isaac aimed and shot a quite a few action shots from the fight in front of, making sure to zoom at times. After about thirty to forty shots, Isaac shoved the phone into his pocket and continued to watch the scene unfold. However, the longer he watched, the less excitement he felt. Don't get him wrong, watching Ladybug and Chat Noir in person was seriously the coolest thing Isaac had ever seen but he couldn't forget why he was even outside in the first place. Isaac glanced back at the school and then at the fighting trio on the streets. His classmates were still inside and he had no doubt they were freaking out right now. Guilt eventually won out love as Isaac stood up from the ground and cautiously backed away from the unaware fighters and bolting back inside the school. 

Just as Isaac opened the doors and took a step inside, a heavy weight gripped his shoulder and pushed him forward. The teen stumbled but the person holding onto him with an iron grip didn't let him fall. He gasped in pain as the person's fingernails dug into his flesh. Isaac turned his head, looking straight into the eyes of the Villain Chat Noir and Ladybug had been fighting. She smirked. Her bright pink lips pulling over perfect white teeth. The Akumatized girl winked at him as she kept pushing him further into the school courtyard. She was saying something, her voice echoing through the building, but Isaac couldn't understand a majority of her speech. Whatever she had said must have been bad because he heard angered shouts coming from the staircases.

Though he was in a rather precarious situation, Isaac couldn't help but feel a little touched that his classmates cared for him even after knowing them for less than a day. If he survived this, he was totally going to tell his uncle to provide these guys with free passes to the zoo. 

Isaac yelped as the evil girl pulled his arms towards her before pushing him forcefully away. He fell roughly onto the floor, his hands and knees scraping against little pieces of gravel and glass. The teen moaned in pain, tears leaking out as he looked down at his hands and watched tony streams of blood fall to the ground. His pain tolerance was pretty low; A whomping number three out of ten on a scale. He clenched his hands tightly, willing for the stinging pain to ease away, and looked up at the pouting cheerleader. She was saying something to him, cooing teasingly before laughing loudly. Isaac glanced behind the girl, searching for Chat Noir and Ladybug but he couldn't see them. He began to crawl backwards, trying to put as much distance from her as he could. She watched, her hand toying with the megaphone hanging on her hip. She said something to him but Isaac shook his head rapidly. He watched her tilt her head and repeat the same sentence but Isaac didn't understand. 

His classmates' voices grew louder as the girl snarled, annoyed. Isaac looked towards the stars and saw a few hands waving at him from in between the steps. Jerky motions signalling him to run. He turned back to the girl, the megaphone was in her hands now. The teen's eyes widened as he shakily stood and tried to turn but before he could even take a step, a loud wail struck him, literally. The air rippled around him, becoming tangible as he was blasted back, his body slamming into the wall behind him due to the gnarly scream the megaphone in the girl's hand emitted. The wall shook under him and Isaac screamed as he felt his head was about to explode. He tried to cover his ears but his arms were stuck against his body. The force of the noise making it impossible to move under his weight.

Suddenly, the ripples were gone. Isaac slid down the wall and crashed on the floor in a heap. His ears were ringing painfully in his head as he convulsed in pain. Isaac rolled over to his back, his hands covering his ears and tears rushing down his face. He groaned, kicking his legs out in frustration when he couldn't hear his own voice. He shouted, screamed for help but he still couldn't hear it. He felt the vibration in his throat but heard no sound. He tried snapping his fingers next to his ears but he still couldn't make out a sound. His head was aching; Either from the impact or the loud noise attack, he couldn't make sure. Isaac rolled over to his side, hands still clenching the sides of his head.

Directly in his line of vision was a bright red boot. His eyes traveled up and gasped at the sight of Ladybug standing over him. She kneeled down beside his head and tried to pry his hands away from his ears. Her mouth was moving but no words came out. However, Isaac was no longer bothered by his sudden deafness. His mouth was ajar, a scream dying on his lips. His eyes wide, not in fear but with wonder. She looked like an angel. The cracks from the wall allowed the light from outside to surround her like a heavenly halo. Her suit was bright, despite the lingering dust and smoke in the air. The way her eyes roamed over his prone form. So blue; A blue that would forever be seared into Isaac's mind. He had never seen such a color on a person before; at least, not this closely.

Ladybug shook him, dragging him out of his musing as she motioned for him to lower his hands. She was trying to talk to him but it wouldn't have mattered. For one. she probably didn't know he wasn't fluent in French and two, he still couldn't hear a thing. Isaac jerkingly dropped his hands from his head. He watched as the female hero gasped as she turned his head slightly to look at his ears. Confused, Isaac reached up to touch them but was stopped by Ladybug. She shook her head and pulled him up into a sitting position. He winced, his whole body aching from the movement.

Movement coming from behind Ladybug's head caught Isaac's attention. He leaned over a little to look past the heroin and gaped at the sight of Chat Noir battling the evil cheerleader. He was the picture of grace, practically flying around the courtyard. He looked like he was taunting the girl as he danced away from her outstretched claws. The megaphone was a few feet away, knocked out of her hands most likely. Chat seemed to be leading her away from where Ladybug and Isaac were. Isaac gaped as Chat suddenly extended his baton to unimaginable lengths and literally swatted the cheerleader away like a common house fly. Isaac huffed a surprised laugh at the sudden imagery of a tiny fly carrying pom-poms which in turn caused Chat to look his way and shoot him a pleased wink.

Ladybug rolled her eyes before yelling something towards her partner. Isaac watched as the cat boy looked back at Ladybug then at him before his shoulders drooped dejectedly. Isaac looked towards Ladybug but the heroin didn't outwardly acknowledge the sudden change. Instead she slowly stood, bringing Isaac up with her. The teen groaned as his legs threatened to give away. He tried to straighten himself but the pain in his back made itself known. He wheezed but waved away the heroines concern. Isaac tried to hobble away from her because as much as he would like to be near her, he figured it would be in everyone's interest if Ladybug helped Chat Noir bring down the current baddie.

As Isaac turned, his foot caught itself against a larger piece of rubble causing the teen to stumble. His eyes grew wide in panic as he tipped over but luckily Ladybug was able to stop him from falling. Before Isaac could so much as thank her, he felt himself be lifted off the ground. He cried out as the girl jumped and landed on the second story balcony with him in her arms. Isaac blushed, his mouth forming a dopey smile as Ladybug set him down into a sitting position on the ground. She crouched down and pointed at the ground, her lips mouthing something but Isaac was lost in his own thoughts. The halo around Ladybug was back, only this time tiny red hearts bloomed and popped around her head. She just played the leading role to Isaac's 'knight and shining armor' fantasy.

The teen watched dazedly as the female hero lept off the balcony and land harmlessly on the ground floor. He watched as she seamlessly resumed her dance with Chat Noir against the evil cheerleader. Though he couldn't hear anything beside the ringing in his ears and was in immense pain, Isaac continued to watch the duo with no abandon. His dopey smile and light eyes aimed towards the two masked heroes.

Eventually, Ladybug broke off and raised her arm. She threw her yo-yo into the air and shouted something Isaac couldn't hear. He watched with interest as a light faded away and an object fell from the sky and into Ladybug's expectant hands. Isaac remembered Marinette describe Ladybug's special power. 'Lucky Charm' supposedly summoned an object that could be used to help in battle. Only everytime Ladybug used it, she would receive a rather odd item and looking down at the random hacky sack in her grasp, Isaac couldn't help but snort loudly. The hero looked away from the toy to send him a dry look but Isaac just shrugged and scooted closer to the railing to watch the fight better. Chat smirked at the small object and made a comment before turning back to the villain in front of them. Ladybug glanced around the room, turning her head in all directions before looking back at the villain with a smirk.

Isaac wiggled in excitement when he saw the hero smirk. She totally had a plan and this fight was soon over. He watched her drop the hacky sack before catching it with the toe of her foot. She called Chat Noir out before lightly kicking the hacky sack up and kicking it towards her partner. Chat, in turn, nodded as he readied his baton like a baseball bat and hit the summoned item towards the villain as she raised her megaphone up to her mouth. Isaac gaped as the toy sailed through the air and shot into the hole of the megaphone. It was a seriously lucky trick shot! The villain didn't seem to notice as she tried to yell into the megaphone. She looked confused as nothing came out and turned the opening of her weapon towards her. Now distracted, the hero duo lept into action, Chat going for the girl and Ladybug for the megaphone.

Ladybug grasped the megaphone with her hands and slammed it on her knee, effectively breaking the object in half. Isaac leaned forward as he caught sight of a tiny black butterfly fly out of the damaged weapon just as Ladybug swung around her yo-yo and caught the little bug inside. Isaac turned her attention away from the hero and watched as the evil cheerleader persona bled away to reveal a confused teenager. She was free.

Isaac grinned and clapped his hands excitedly as he watched the two heros bump fist in congradulations. He hooted and hollered in amazement, his voice blending with his other classmates excitement. Chat Noir nodded his head towards the little hacky sack that fell out of the mouth of the megaphone to which Ladybug picked up. She then threw the object into the air and watched it explode into thousands of tiny little ladybugs. The bugs swarmed the building, light encasing the area as the buzzed around. Isaac, not to fond of any type of bugs, cringed as he felt the tiny things swarm around him. The teen tried to swat them away but the little things were persistent. As they finally disappeared, Isaac let out a loud gasp as he felt all the previous pain in his body disapparate. The ringing in his ears dulled until it too was completely gone.

The teen stood, stretching his hands out in front of him to see the little cuts and dried blood tracks completely gone. Looking around, Isaac also noticed that the building was restored to it's pristine shape, as though the whole battle had never happened. His attention turned to the cheering students running out from under the stairs, finally free from their containment. Alya was the first rush towards the duo, her phone's camera pointed towards them. He waved down at a few people who saw him standing on the balcony before rushing downstairs to meet with the others. However, just as he stepped off the last step, a shrill beeping filled the courtyard. Isaac froze as he watched the heroes turn to each other and nod before making their way out of the school.

Isaac watched a little heartbroken as they left, the millions of 'thank yous' he planned to tell them dying in his throat. He was upset that he had lost his chance to thank the duo but he doubted that today would be the last time he'd see them. In a much slower pace than before, Isaac made his way towards his classmates with a happy smile. They were ok! He walked up to Kim first, handing the taller boy his phone with a little hesitation. That app was definitely added to the top of things to invest in. Kim took his phone and absentmindedly pocketed it before clapping Isaac on the shoulder in thanks. Slowly, the courtyard was filled with previously hidden students, along with the rest of Isaac's class. Those who were not in the courtyard during the battle demanding details from those who were. Alya took it all in stride as she held up her phone and proudly proclaimed something to the mass of students.

The teen laughed as he carefully walked away from the crowding students. He realized there was no point in enduring the mass pile up when he wouldn't be able to understand what was going on anyways. As he was walking back to his classroom, Isaac recognized a familiar blond head in the corner of his peripheral vision. A weight that Isaac hadn't noticed lifted off his chest as he sped walked over to Adrien.

" _Yo, Adrien!"_ Isaac shouted as he stepped around a small group of students. The blond in question turned to him, and waved with a smile on his face. Running forward the last few feet Isaac pulled the other boy into a bone crushing hug. 

" _U-uh hey, I-Isaac._  Y-you ok?" The other boy stuttered. Isaac finally let go of the other teen and stepped back. He looked at the blond up and down, searching for any injury. Seeing non present, Isaac shot Adrien a relieved grin.

" _Sorry about that, man. I just got so worried about you!"_

_"Worried? Really?"_ Adrien repeated, his tone surprised. 

_"Of course, dude! Damn that was some pretty scary shit! I tried looking for you and the others that I didn't already see but I had no luck! I'm just so glad your ok! Have you seen Marinette, though? Oh nevermind! She's over there with Alya. Oh and there's Chloe and Sabrina! Awesome!"_

_"Wait you were worried about Chloe too?"_

_"Uh yeah_ _, dude,"_ Isaac said as he gave Adrien a weird look. The blond looked thoughtful for a moment before waving off the conversation. 

_"Well I guess it's time for lunch,"_ Adrien said as he began to walk towards Nino.

_"Lunch? Wait does that mean we have to come back to class later?"_

_"Akuma attacks happen so often that everyone is used to brushing the event behind us. Plus, if school let out every time something like this happened, we'd never get anything done."_

_"... You say that as though it's a bad thing,"_ Isaac grumbled. 

* * *

 

"P-pourquoi es— no, sont— pourquoi sont—"

" _Louder, Mister Castillo."_ Isaac swallowed, feeling his heart clench in embarrassment and mortification. Then he paused. Just an hour ago, Isaac had witnessed an Akuma incident first hand. There was no way he was going to let a little embarrassment get to him, especially not from a rude teacher. Plus, it would be really hard to gain friends if he turned into a supervillain on his second day. So with a new found confidence forcefully pulled out of his ass, Isaac took a long, deep breath and looked at the class with determination shining in his eyes. Though before he started, he glanced at the teacher, then at the wrapper, then at Adrien before quickly walking towards the boy. Pointing at the three words he had no idea how to say quickly and ignoring the teacher's barks to come back, Isaac listened carefully to Adrien's pronunciation and wording. Mouthing the words a few times to himself, Isaac ran back to the front of the class and faced them with a small, shy like, grin.

"Pourquoi sont les pop-tarts r-remplissage si bon en mathématiqu?" Isaac asked the class, with a slight tremble in his voice. Marinette, Alya, and Adrien gave the teen a huge smile urging him to go on which honestly helped give the punchline much more easier.

"Pourquoi?" the class repeated back.

"Parce que c'est umm— ce qui est? Parce que c'est ce qui est dedan ça c-compter?" Isaac finished lamely. The class was quiet for a long moment. No one said anything and Isaac feared he screwed up bigtime. Then, Nino let out a snort followed by a quiet giggle from Marinette. Isaac looked up surprised, the joke wasn't even that funny but the class, besides Chloe and Sabrina, began to clap. For him! The teen smiled a little as Adrien sent him a thumbs up. The reaction wasn't because of the dumb joke but because of his own attempt at translating it. So with an exaggerated bow and a few kisses blown into the crowd, Isaac ran over to the desks and crawled back into his seat. 

" _Close enough, I suppose,"_ Miss Mendeleyev said as she walked back over to the front of the room. She turned her attention back to Isaac before giving him a look. " _I expect many things from you, Mister Castillo. Put in a little more effort and I have no doubt you'll become a fluent French speaker soon. Also, don't interrupt my class again or else I'll purchase a joke book for you to read out in class."_

Isaac nodded his head quickly as the woman turned her attention back to the lesson. His thoughts far away from chemistry as flashes of red and black overtook his mind. He was bit by the love bug and he wanted, no needed, to see them again. To relieve his curiosity, mostly. Isaac also wasn't an idiot, well— not much of an idiot, he knew he was playing a dangerous game if he decided to pursue the duo. Yet, thinking back to the earlier events that took place, Isaac couldn't find it in himself to care much for the possible dangers. He was on a mission. A love mission  

"Why the hell is there eighteen pictures of Chat Noir's butt on my phone?!" Isaac heard Kim shout from his seat. The teen turned to Adrien prompting the blond to give a stuttering translation before he grinned to himself. Ask Kim to transfer those photos first, love mission second.   

  
  
  
  
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for my language first of all but...
> 
> This chapter was a bitch to write. I deleted 12 fucking pages of work all because my sister walked into my room and asked to borrow my computer. I'm like sure whatever, let me just exit my tabs cause girl you know I gotchu. Now here's the thing: there was no way in hell I'd admit to my big sis that I write fanfiction. Nuh uh. nope. Especially not fanfiction for a Nickelodeon cartoon. So I closed my tab and handed the computer to my sister with a smile thinking wow, I'm such a good person.
> 
> A few hours later, I'm home alone boiling some elbow noodles, helping my ma with dinner. So I'm like, might as well fetch my laptop to finish up the chapter, right? WRONG! I load up archive, find my draft, and internally scream when I see five paragraphs of chicken shit. I always laughed when I read AN about the same problem but My. Fucking. God, dude. I didn't know how frustrating that shit must be. I DIDN'T KNOW. This is by far the longest chapter I had ever written before its sad death. I was sooooo proud you have no idea. Despite the crap plot and terrible writing, I was fucking proud. This bitch is my baby. 
> 
> Hardly anyone read the first chapter but I did not care. I fell in love with this stupid kid show. I watched a full episode in the bathroom on my phone because I knew someone in my house would open their dumb mouths and talk shit about my new obsession. Had to play it off like I had mad shits or something. I'm still so mad. Thank god no one reads these. I just needed to vent.
> 
> Thanks for reading :) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I have no idea which direction this fic is going. I make things up as I go along. 
> 
> Isaac may develop a love interest, he may not. I don't know and frankly I don't care. I never written relationships before. Or at least they never gotten far. (I have another story up that I totally forgot about. I think it has like two chapters. Something about Jack Frost having a potential gay lover.) 
> 
> I do know one thing though. Isaac will NOT become a superhero. He will NOT receive a Miraculous. Though he might wear a full on body suit just for the shits and giggles. 
> 
> If anyone has suggestions, PLEASE tell me. God that would be awesome. 
> 
> Oh and one more thing. Isaac, at least in this story, is pronounced 'E-Sak'. When I read things, I always get a little bugged out when my mind can't figure out how to pronounce a name or a certain word. Like the word 'Muscle.' Up until my sophomore year of Highschool I pronounced it 'Muhs-kewl.'


	3. The Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter.

He was grounded. 

Not because he was in trouble but more like his uncle was losing his shit. Alya had somehow managed to miss most of the fight between the Parisian heroes and the Akuma but catch most of his little encounter with the demented cheerleader. News stations all over Paris replayed his intimate moment where back met wall. The shaky footage and loud screams seemed to make the situation about ten times worse than it actually was.

As a result, the citizens of Paris have become increasingly worried for the safety of their children and unfortunately, his uncle was one of them.

Uncle Otis raged and shouted his way into the school a few hours after the whole incident. Isaac was blissfully unaware of hurricane Otis until he was suddenly summoned to the headmaster’s office in the middle of the last class. Uncle Otis was generally a well put together man; he had to be in order to take care of all the animals in the zoo. Nevertheless, when Uncle Otis was mad…

His uncles temper had reached its limit that day due to annoying guest at the zoo and unhelpful employees. Add the fact that his youngest nephew had been nearly killed at his school threw him over the edge. Uncle Otis’ purple face and flaring nostrils will forever be engraved in the back of Isaac’s mind. Isaac felt terrible for the headmaster as he was the one receiver the blunt of his uncle’s rage but he didn’t dare speak up to defend the poor man. For one: his uncle needed to vent, and two: he already had a close call with death that day thank you very much.

In the end, the headmaster made a hasty apology to the teen and a promise was made to his uncle insuring that the safety of the students in the college was to be reviewed and taken to the board of the school for even further review. With that all set and done, uncle Otis then turned to Isaac and dragged the poor boy to the closest clinic.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, Isaac was giving a clean bill of health and he was able to resume his duties at the zoo. That meant he had to go scrape monkey crap off the walls and feed the penguins before sweeping for trash around the zoo. Though honestly, Isaac didn’t mind the tasks. He liked the animals in the zoo; especially the penguins. He loved working at the zoo and getting paid to do it was just a plus.

But despite his love for the zoo, after a few days of people somehow recognizing him from the footage during the ‘Legacy’ attack and pretty much hounding the teen for information he couldn’t possibly convey, Isaac was pretty much ready douse himself in steak sauce and throw himself into the lion exhibit. And it wasn’t just the concerned and inquisitive guest that bugged him.

His uncle Otis turned into a mama bear. The teen had never had an adult worry about him so much. With his father leaving at a young age and his mother more invested in reaching the bottom of a bottle of whiskey than his well being, the newfound attention was a bit suffocating. His elder brother and sister constantly worried about him, sure, but Amy was kept pretty busy in the Navy and Al had his internship to worry about. If the teen was lucky, it would be a few weeks before his siblings heard about what had happened. It was Al’s fault he was relocated to Paris with his uncle in the first place and if he or Amy found out too soon, Isaac wouldn’t put it past them to ship him off to another relative far from Paris. Neither he nor his uncle wanted that so it was an unspoken agreement to not tell the elder Castillo siblings about the attack.

However, despite its misgivings, there was a huge plus side to the attack.

He had met Ladybug and Chat Noir. Just thinking about the duo sent butterflies in Isaac’s tummy. There wasn’t a time since the massive beating he got where Isaac didn’t grin stupidly when the two were mentioned. They had saved his life. Superheroes had saved his life. It was incredible.

As a child, Isaac would often play make believe superheroes. He never had many friends and the age gap between him and his siblings was quite large so more often than not Isaac was forced to play with just himself and a few action figures he had gotten from McDonald's happy meals. Superheroes were his escape and a huge part of him was in just complete awe over the fact that he had met two real life superheroes.

But now the high and adrenaline of excitement had left his system, Isaac was left in a curious state. He wanted to see them again, learn more about them. He scoured the internet for any information he could find about the duo and trolled around the _ Ladyblog  _ for a few hours. Luckily the page was able to translate due to some Google application so Isaac was easily able to learn a ton of things about Ladybug. Sadly, the  _ Ladyblog  _ was more centered on one half of the duo over the the other as information about Chat Noir was scarce. Isaac appreciated Alya for her thorough reporting of the heroine but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed over the lack of Chat Noir material.              

Which in turn, a week after the ‘Legacy’ attack, brought Isaac to his current predicament.

“ _ You want to what?”  _ Adrien said disbelievingly as he stared at the American teen with wide eyes. Isaac grinned as he rubbed the back of his head before turning away from Alya to look at the blond boy.

_ “I wanna help Alya with her blog and make my own,”  _ Isaac repeated before turning back to the girl happily. Adrien shook his head as he translated what he had said to the girl. Alya looked taken aback before she grinned excitedly and began to babble.

“ _ She says that she would appreciate the help and wants to know what your blog is going to be about.” _

_ “Tell her that I went through the whole Ladyblog and it inspired me to create a brother blog. One the centers Chat Noir as she does with Ladybug! I already came up with a name and everything!”  _ Alya was bouncing in place as Adrien spoke to her, his tone a bit taken aback the more he spoke. Before Alya could respond, the blond teen suddenly whirled over to face Isaac again, his eyebrows drawn in confusion.

_ “How are you going to manage a blog about French superheroes when you can’t speak French yourself? What Alya does is extremely dangerous as well! We’ve all pretty much gave up trying to stop her from following Ladybug and she has had a few close calls herself. And you were already attacked by an Akuma before.” _

Isaac looked at Adrien with concern before shooting Alya a weird look. The blond seemed pretty worked up over the idea of Isaac sprouting his journalism wings. The American teen began to wonder idly if Adrien had some sort of problem against bloggers but scrapped the thought when he remembered Adrien was on fairly good terms with Alya, the OG blogger. Then an idea hit him. A slow grin spread across Isaac’s face as he shakingly pointed a finger at his translator friend.

“ _ You looooove me—” _ Isaac sang as he bounced in place.

_ “W-what?”  _ Adrien gaped, his mouth falling open in shock.  

“— _ You’re worried about me~”  _ Isaac began to hop and dance around the blond. His arms outstretched and wiggling as he spun around the other teen. His efforts increased as the brunet noticed the light blush on Adrien’s cheeks. Isaac sent Alya a wink when he faced her, causing the girl to let out a few confused giggles. Then as a finish to his impromptu dance, Issac dropped to his knees and hugged the embarrassed Adrien around his legs and buried his face in the fabric of the other’s jeans, right on Adrien’s thigh.

_ “Isaac stop. You look ridiculous,”  _  Adrien hissed as he tried to dislodge the other boy from his person. The blond sent Alya a desperate look but the girl only shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand in a weird attempt to hold in her laugh. Isaac shimmied on his knees to kneel in front of the blond boy. “ _ Seriously, what are you doing and can you please stop?” _

Isaac looked conflicted for a moment before erupting into a fit of loud giggles. His face turned red from the lack of air as he staggered to his feet, using Adrien as support.

“ _ I don’t even know anymore, dude,”  _ Isaac said in between his gasping laughs. “ _ You should have seen your face! You were like ‘EGHH’,”  _ Isaac yelled as he pulled his face into a dramatic frown to demonstrate for the other teen. Adrien rolled his eyes but he couldn’t keep the amused grin from breaking out on his face. Isaac’s laugh was pretty contagious so it wasn’t long before the three of them were giggling helplessly together.

“ _ I still think this is a bad idea,”  _ Adrien repeated. “ _ Though I’m curious. What are you planning on naming it?”  _ Isaac grinned as he pulled out his phone. It was an older phone and the screen was a bit cracked but it ran fast nonetheless. The American teen tapped on the screen of his phone for a moment before thrusting the electronic in Adrien’s face.

The blond model was surprised to see the text was written in French; Well written, too. The blog itself was underdeveloped. Whereas Alya’s blog held multiple links, widgets, text post, ect, Isaac’s only had a single text post detailing who he was and his plan for the blog, including a large handful of emojis, and a link to a few pictures. The blog had a simple black background with BoomBox green font text. Though simple, Adrien spied a few edits that have yet to be posted publicly.

However, blood rushed to his cheeks when he saw the first and only picture post. Three photos of Chat Noir’s leathered butt and legs with the caption, “Behind the scenes of Chat Noir #SeeWhatIDidThere?” along with the laughing/crying emoji.

_ “What do you think?”  _ Isaac asked just as Alya tore the phone out of Adrien’s hand.

“ _ Ah, I—” _

“Oh my gosh! This is perfect!” Alya screeched as she fell into another fit of laughter. The girl then quickly took out her phone before typing on both devices simultaneously. Isaac leaned over to watch curiously before his face split into a beaming smile.

“You like?” he asked Alya in broken French.

“I love,” she replied as she handed the phone back to Isaac. “I added the link to your blog on the Ladyblog bio so people will go over to yours.” Isaac scrunched his nose, mentally trying to translate what the other girl had said before he nodded. Though he didn’t get most of what the girl had said, he got the gist of it. Even if he had to cheat and see what she meant when she showed him her phone.

“The Catalyst may even prove to be as popular as the Ladyblog,” Alya said before pointing a stern finger at the boy. “But don’t count on it!”

Isaac and Alya stared at each other, their eyes narrowed as they sized each other up. Figurative sparks ignited between them before Alya gave a serious nod and walked up the steps inside the school, her eyes never once leaving Isaac’s. Once she was out of sight, Isaac turned to Adrien, his cheeks tinged pink.

_ “What did she say?” _

* * *

 

Adrien rolled his eyes at the other boy before hitching up his bag and walking into the school. He purposely ignored the frailing teenager as he ran around him in a panic of jumbled up questions and confused apologies. Adrien ignored Isaac up until they were comfortably sitting in their, even going as far as to greet Nino normally over Isaac’s head. He didn’t do it to be cruel, Isaac’s expression and wailing was just too funny to let up on his little game.

Though he was having fun, Adrien was worried. It was fine with just Alya trying to out Ladybug and him to the public through her Ladyblog. It was easy avoiding the girl and besides, she seemed more interested in his lady than himself anyways. He didn’t need to worry for Ladybug as she proved herself capable of taking care of herself but now Adrien had to worry about another person snooping in places they didn’t belong.

However, now he had someone following _him_ around. A devoted fan that was willing to put himself in danger to get close to him, figure him out. While he was used to having fans follow him around it didn’t mean he had to like it. He was perfectly fine playing second to his lady; watching her back as all of Paris fell to her feet as he did himself.

Isaac was his friend. In the short time he had known him, Adrien found he rather liked his exuberant personality. He was quirky and dressed like a grandfather going on a beach holiday; which was rather odd itself as the temperatures outside was getting colder everyday. Though it was a bit rude to think it, Isaac was not very… bright. His optimistic personality and wide-eyed outlook in life gave him the sense of bubbly-innocent vibe. He was dramatic but extremely friendly and above all, he was completely oblivious.

It wasn’t just math problems that went over Isaac’s head but references, social cues, and even quite a few jokes. It didn’t take long for Adrien, or anyone else for that matter, to realize that Isaac didn’t ignore or respond to Chloe’s bullying because he was nice or of the language barrier; mean tricks involving tacks and glue proving so. Isaac legitimately seemed to not notice or at the very least care about the mean-spirited girl’s attacks.

And that angered Chloe.

So much so that the blonde girl almost never picked on anyone else but Isaac now. Sure she shared a few mean words to others but it was like her sole attention was on Isaac. That alone let everyone in close proximity to the girl breath easier.

Which reminded him that he should really talk to Chloe about leaving Isaac alone. Though it had never worked when he asked before, Adrien would remain optimistic that the girl will change.

Isaac was a liability. Adrien had messed up in speaking English to Isaac as Chat Noir. Sure Isaac wasn’t exactly the smartest person he knows but Adrien had to be more careful in the future if he wanted to keep his identity intact.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. And for all the mistakes you may find. And for taking so long. And for whatever else I should apologize for but can't remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making this so short! It was just an idea stuck in my head that needed to be written down. I'm not sure if I'll continue it passed this chapter but who knows, this show is pretty cute.


End file.
